gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Predator
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Ghost |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 (GTA IV) 3/5(GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck (HD Universe) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- GTA V }} }} |modelsets = COASTGUARD_BOAT |modelname = predator |handlingname = PREDATOR |textlabelname = PREDATR (GTA Vice City) PREDTOR (GTA IV) PREDATOR (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA VC, GTA VCS, GTA SA, GTA V and GTA Online) Parked (GTA III, GTA VC, GTA LCS and GTA VCS) (GTA SA and GTA IV) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 (GTA VC) 100 (GTA IV & GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_USCG_01 |roadspawngroups = GTA IV |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Predator (known as the Police Predator in the HD Universe) is a Police patrol boat used by the police force. It has appeared in every game since Grand Theft Auto III (except Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars). Description In all of its appearances, the Predator serves as the main way of naval transport for the Police in the 3D and HD Universes, appearing sometimes patrolling areas (HD Universe), and roaming in water areas when the player has a wanted level. Being a Police Boat, the Predator will, with the exception of GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, appear if the player has a wanted level and is on water; however, despite being a Police Vehicle, the Predator does not have Vigilante Missions associated with it. Where the Predator has guns available to use, the police will use them to kill the player. In GTA San Andreas, they will even use them to take out air vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' and Liberty City Stories In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the police do not use the Predator, and only use them during a scripted mission, namely A Drop In The Ocean, where Claude needs to race against the LCPD Predators before they can get any of the packages. The Predator is instead found parked empty around Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' The local police operate Predator boats, but will announce themselves as coastguard. They will only spawn when the player has a wanted level of 2 stars or more. While these boats are operated by regular police officers (whose character models are dependent on the location they spawn) and are treated as police vehicles, they will announce themselves as coastguard over the loudspeaker to the player when wanted.Audio Files: Loudspeaker dialogue mentioning "Coast Guard" when the player is wanted and in a boat. Two sets of dialogue are played dependent on whether the wanted player is in the water or in a boat. Only two police officers spawn in the Predator, a driver and a passenger who is permanently fixed to the boat's stern. The passenger is armed with a pistol and presumably operates the loudspeaker, given the loudspeaker will no longer sound when he is killed. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Like other games, the Police Predator is only seen during wanted levels. It will spawn when the player has a wanted level of 3 stars or more and holds 3 members; the driver and two platform members armed with Carbine Rifles. They typically circle the player when in water and pursue when they are in a boat. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The San Andreas Coast Guard pilot the Police Predator and are armed with Micro-SMGs. They will act much like in GTA IV, but the player can avoid them by diving underwater. Unlike in GTA IV, these boat can spawn patrolling when the player doesn't have a wanted level and without being at sea. Design 3D Universe The Predator is a speedboat designed to serve local Police Departments, but its performance is typically slightly inferior to even the most basic of speedboats such as the Speeder. However, the Predator is an unique in that it has built-in .50 caliber machine guns on both sides of the hull, the boat shoots the same rounds as the helicopter Police Maverick. The design of the Predator remains almost identical throughout the entirety of the 3D Universe series of games, with small changes made and different liveries and colour schemes. The 3D Universe design of the Predator reflects a high-end performance speed boat adapted to serve coastal duties, featuring an additional rotating radar antenna and two large aerials on the back of the cabin roof. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' The GTA III rendition is the simplistic form of the 3D Universe rendition, having a very streamlined design. It features black "POLICE" markings on either side below the windows. In the Xbox and mobile versions of GTA III, the Predator features a bow rail, a small ladder on the back, and buoys attached to the sides. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The GTA San Andreas rendition of the police boat sees the addition of a rear surfing-style rack with mounted police light beacons. These lights are permanently activated. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Predator's design has been overhauled. It now takes the appearance of a small patrol watercraft as oppose to a high-performance racing/speed boat. Despite this, the boat remains very streamlined and low-profile and has above average performance. The boat assumes a blue and white color scheme rather than a single tone scheme. Much of the lower hull and the gunwales are painted blue, while the rest of the body is white. The front of the boat features two cleats and hand rails. An LCPD emblem is found on the trunk cabin, and on either side underneath the cabin side windows. LCPD text is found on the roof and POLICE markings along the platform coaming. The platform coaming also features hand rails. The washboard also features two aerials. Various naval accessories and a lamp are mounted onto the roof, and fenders are hung along the sides. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Predator returns with an identical design to that of the GTA IV rendition, and a new paint job. The initial livery layout remains the same, replacing the blue with black elements instead. POLICE markings are again found on the side, and Dial 911 markings along the top. The LSPD emblem is found on the trunk cabin and more POLICE text on the radar. The lamp on the roof can be toggled on and off, like any watercraft. In the original version of the game, a map of the Alamo Sea and Sandy Shores can be seen inside the Police Predator, also seen in the Dinghy. This is replaced with a blank screen in the enhanced version of the game, along with a high-quality boat interior. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe As a police-issued boat, the Predator is generally fast and responsive, as well as having an average acceleration. Its resistance, however, is below average due to the thin armor and the poor capabilities for large combat. This is compensated by its machine guns, as the firepower and rate of fire makes these weapons a large threat, able to take out other boats easily. Other than the overheating or reloading mechanism, the machine guns seems to have no disadvantages. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the boats have the Little Willie rounds, thus giving the player the ability to destroy any other boat directly in front of them; however, the guns are also revealed to seize briefly after prolonged firing, implying it is reloading ammunition. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Police Predator is rather heavy compared to other speedboats such as the Jetmax or the Squalo, but is still a good choice thanks to its acceleration, top speed and handling. While the machine guns are absent on the HD Universe version, the Police Predator seems to be less sensitive to collisions and gunfire, given the general design and purpose. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Police Predator has impressive performance thanks to its powerful engines. The boat has mild steering which often "oversteers" (a bad radius issue with its props). The boat has reasonable acceleration and is not slowed down dramatically by waves or general current, however its stability while stationary in the water is often loose and therefore the boat has a tendency to move around unintentionally. The Predator, according to the files, appears to be equipped with a radar. Said component appears in the roof antenna of the vehicle and is constantly spinning. GTA V Overview Predator= |-| Radar= |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery 3D Universe policeBoat-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Police Boat", an earlier iteration of the Predator in GTA III prior to the game's release. Predator-GTAIII-Android.jpg|The Predator in the mobile version of GTA III. Predator-GTAVC-beta-front.png|An early design of the Predator in GTA Vice City. Predator-GTASA-LSPD.jpg|'Predator' used by LSPD. Predator-GTASA-SFPD.jpg|'Predator' used by SFPD. Predator-GTASA-LVPD.jpg|'Predator' used by LVPD. Predator-GTASA-RuralPolice.jpg|'Predator' used by San Andreas State Patrol. HD Universe Predator-GTA4-front.jpg|''GTA IV'', with LCPD officers armed with Carbine Rifles on the platform, aiming for the player. Predator-GTAV-dashboard.jpg|The dashboard of the Police Predator in GTA V. Predator-GTAV-RSC.png|The Police Predator on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' The Predator only appears parked empty in specific locations. It is not used by the local police and does not spawn during wanted levels. *At the docks next to Asuka Kasen's apartment, Newport. *By the northern runway of Francis International Airport. *At the Porter Tunnel dock in Portland after unlocking Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' The Predator can be seen patrolling Vice City as well as parked in a specific location. Local police will also use the boat and give chase to the player when they have a wanted level of 2 stars or more. *Below the Links Bridge, next to Leaf Links. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Predator can rarely be seen patrolling San Andreas, albeit with only the driver. Local police will use the boat and give chase to the player when they have a wanted level of 2 stars or more. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Predator only appears parked empty in specific locations. It is not used by the local police and does not spawn during wanted levels. *At the docks next to Asuka Kasen's apartment, Newport. *By the southern runway of Francis International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' The Predator commonly appears patrolling Vice City and also spawns when the player has a wanted level of 2 stars or more. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Predator only spawns when the player has a wanted level of 3 stars or more. They are pretty difficult to obtain, as there are two riflemen with Carbine Rifles and can kill the player easily if they are swimming. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Police Predator regularly patrols the coast areas of Los Santos and Blaine County, particularly Fort Zancudo and Los Santos International Airport. Will also spawn if the player has a wanted level of 2 stars or more. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Police Predator gives the player a Carbine Rifle upon entry. Trivia 3D Universe *Despite being a police vehicle, the player will not get a wanted level should they collide upon the Predator in another boat. Whereas colliding into another land police vehicle will usually issue a wanted level. *In GTA San Andreas, if the player climbs on board the Predator, the policeman who drives the boat will jump off the boat. This glitch occurs on all boats in the game. *When flying in an aircraft, any police predators pursuing can shoot at the player from almost 90 degree angles. An unusual feat that can't be achieved when driving the Predator yourself. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The unit number (69269) on the LSPD Police Predator is a reference to the 69 sex position. This is also shared with the Police Bike. See Also *Coast Guard Launch - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. References Navigation }}de:Predator es:Predator fi:Predator fr:Predator pl:Predator sv:Predator ru:Predator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Boats Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe